Lonely Is The Night
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: In the aftermath of a drunken night, confusion and scandal surface... and so do mistaken assumptions. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**1/23/15…**_

 _The Royal Rumble was nearing, 24 year old Amanda stretched out on her back in the ring at the Performance Centre with her legs bent up at the knees… Finn's hands were holding her ankles down as she was in the middle of sit ups._

" _Hey… one more, come on now, lass. We'll be done soon." Finn said, trying to encourage Amanda to continue with the exercises. "Mandy… what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked, helping the brunette_ _sit up._

" _It's been almost a year… since Punk and I had that fight, I kinda miss him being around here and being with the company. But after the attempts to talk to him went unanswered, I just stopped altogether… if he won't reciprocate, what's really the point of trying?" Amanda explained… which Dakota overheard and realised the similarities between how Amanda was feeling and how she herself felt when her brothers stopped talking to her._

 _The NXT diva walked over to the main roster one and rested her hand on Amanda's shoulder, Amanda looking at her._

" _Brothers are the worst ain't they?" Dakota asked._

" _Sometimes… friends who are like brothers are too." Amanda replied, brushing her tears away and Dakota seeing how she was guarding her right knee and upper leg before seeing Seth and Zahra walk in… and seeing that the two weren't as subtle_ _as they wanted others to believe._

" _So much for faithful." Finn muttered._

" _Leighla talk to you too?" Amanda asked quietly so as not to attract Seth and Zahra's hearing._

" _As well as Dianne… I know what_ _you're thinking but it'll turn around and bite him." Finn answered, Dakota nodding in agreement._

 _He reached his hand out and helped her up to her feet, Dakota watching as the two went through with their practice session… but she noticed_ _that it caught Seth's attention._

 _Seth attempted to walk over but Zahra stopped him as well as Aestrid doing the same thing when she reached them._

" _That doesn't look like they're practicing." Seth said._

" _And you two aren't as subtle as you think you're leading everyone to believe." Aestrid replied_ , _startling them._

 _Seth levelled a glare at Finn, Amanda and Dakota… but it was ignored._

 _Little did anyone know how truly chaotic things would get…_

 **Present time,** _ **2/10/15…**_

Amanda hated taking the medicine but it was necessary to do so… after swallowing the Keppra and closing the bottle, she stretched back out to settle back into sleep and Finn wrapped his left arm around her waist, Amanda closing her eyes.

But as their minds drifted back into peace, their phones chimed and woke them up.

"Tá sé seo níos fearr a bheith dona tábhachtach!" Amanda muttered as she checked her phone, Finn lightly kissing her on her forehead and sleepily nuzzling his head into her hair as Amanda scrolled down to the link that had been sent to her phone and clicked on the article.

"My thoughts exactly, whoever was going at it didn't stop until 4am." Finn responded, both clearly exhausted as Amanda read the article.

Sleepiness faded and Finn saw the article that she was reading.

"Fucking idiot…" The two muttered.

At the same time, Seth was opening his eyes… hungover and vision bleary, he mistakenly assumed that the brunette was Amanda and snuggled closer to her.

Dakota reacted in her sleepy mindset by nuzzling her head into Seth's torso and laughed softly when his beard tickled her forehead… and that's when it hit her, her blue eyes snapping open and her bolting upright.

"Oh fucking hell. I slept with the guy I chokeslammed." Dakota muttered.

Dakota climbed out of the bed and pulled her clothes back on… grabbing her shoes, she tiptoed towards the door and was almost home free.

 _Almost_

"Leaving so soon?" Seth asked, voice thick from sleep as he sat up with half open eyes.

"Don't want to be seen by anyone." Dakota whispered.

Seth nodded and stretched back out, Dakota leaving the room and heading to her own… when Seth woke back up about a half hour later, he texted Amanda.

' _Get back safely? Hope it fixed the tension between us, we just needed to fuck.'_

' _How much did you fucking drink? We didn't fuck each other.'_ Amanda responded, which confused Seth.

' _Um yes we did.'_ Seth texted.

' _No… I've been with Finn all night, you fucking dickhead.'_ Amanda responded, Finn snickering at the last part. "He's completely confused." She replied.

"And you're getting naughty with the language again." Finn responded before he saw a text on his phone from Bryan.

' _Can't find Kota, you've seen her?'_

' _No, where did you see her last time?'_ Finn responded.

' _She was at the club with us, talking to Seth.'_ Bryan texted.

"So it wasn't… Seth and Zahra banging like bunnies…" Amanda whispered.

"It was Seth and Kota. We can't tell Bryan, he will kill Seth." Finn replied.

"You're right about that…" Amanda responded as she rested her head on Finn's right shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, fingers absentmindedly running through the long and disheveled chestnut curls… and him hearing her stomach growl in hunger.

"Let's get this day started off." Finn replied as the two got out of the bed.

At the same time, Dakota had gotten out of the shower and dried off before going about her morning routine… once she was sure that the small mark on her neck was hidden, she finished applying her makeup before seeing Bryan's text.

' _You alright?'_

' _Yeah, just got too crazy last night.'_ Dakota replied, leaving it at that.

' _Okay you didn't wake up with any strangers?'_ Bryan texted.

' _No, just lost track of time.'_ Dakota replied.

In Bryan's and Luke's room, the two glanced at each other.

"No more damn tequila…" Luke muttered.

"You said that last time." Bryan replied before Luke stood up.

"Oh… I'm gonna be sick." Luke muttered.

Luke headed off to the restroom and threw up all the alcohol, returning minutes later to see aspirin and water.

"So where's Kota?" Luke asked after swallowing two pills.

"Her own room, I'm assuming…" Bryan answered before checking his phone and turning to Luke. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He replied before handing the phone to Luke, who saw the article about nude photos of Zahra and Seth surfacing on both Seth's and Leighla's Twitter and Instagram accounts and one of the message threads starting off with _'I hate my life and my fiancee... I just want to run away with you.'_ and sent from Seth to Zahra.

"It's one thing to cheat but blatantly posting that online…" Luke responded.

"There better be some kind of apology… his WWE contract is like ours and everyone else's, has a morals clause." Bryan replied.

But Luke was starting to become suspicious.


End file.
